Hazel Lily Potter
by Meggielwy
Summary: Hazel Lily Potter is the daughter of James and Lily Potter and twin sister of Harry James Potter. She is intelligent and fun to be around with, though she spends a little too much time with Fred and George Weasley. This FanFiction answers questions about some parts in the Harry Potter Books.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE EVERYBODY!**

***ahem***

**So, as you see, I've been pretty much inactive. Yeah, I didn't update. Whoops. **

**Well, my petty excuse is a writer's block. I will admit to juggling between ideas (e.g. Hazel in an orphanage, Hazel living with Harry) and finally, I have come to this! I rather think that it suits the summary more, don't you think?**

**Well, you'll only know when you read it!**

**Reiteration for those who did not follow the story from before it was edited/re-edited (this is the second time I'm editing this story):**

**Shout out to: ****_Kaylee13133 _****and ****_Cheorkee rememberer gamer98_**** for suggesting a Harry Potter FanFiction! **

**Before reading this, give my previous FanFiction, Truth or Dare with Da Demigods a read, please! **

Everyone knows the story of the Boy-Who-Lived being sent to his relatives' house to live, but they don't know the story of the Girl-Who-Lived. Because of the Prophecy, which only mentioned ONE child, James and Lily Potter kept the information of Harry James Potter's twin sister, Hazel Lily Potter, under wraps. Nobody knew. Not even the Order of the Phoenix, not even Albus Dumbledore.

On the day of the attack, James and Lily were thrown into a panic when they sensed Lord Voldemort approaching. James thrust Hazel and Harry into Lily's arms and shooed her towards the nursery room. When the door was opened by the Dark Lord, James realised that he did not have his wand. In his poor attempt to hold back Voldemort without a wand, James was murdered with the _Avada Kedavra_. Voldemort moved on to Lily.

Hearing Lily's shrieks of fear, Voldemort led himself into the nursery room, where Lily had just put Hazel in a cupboard near Harry's cot. Lily, in her haste to conceal Hazel, had dropped her wand, rendering her wandless.

And the rest, everyone knows: Lord Voldemort was killed when he tried to kill baby Harry Potter – The End. But, no, this isn't the real story. When Albus Dumbledore arrived, he saw Harry in his cot, and when he had moved Lily's body away from the cupboard she was leaning on, he found the sleeping Hazel. Dumbledore knew that it would be dangerous to keep the twins together in the same place, and decided to separate them. He told Hagrid to send Harry to the Dursleys' home with a letter he had written, while he brought Hazel to the Weasleys', where she would be taken care of by Molly Weasley.

Molly Weasley, at first, was rather afraid that her other children, especially the older ones, would treat Hazel as an outsider. However, she was pleasantly disappointed, as her youngest male child, 1-year-old Ronald Weasley, as well as the twins, 3-year-old Fred and George Weasley, warmed right up to her. Nothing could be said about her youngest, Ginerva Weasley, who was only a few months old, because she was so young.

Hazel, Ron, Fred and George spent a lot of time together, be it pranking the Weasley family or throwing gnomes across their lawn. It was quite noticeable, though, that Hazel spent more time with Fred and George than with her same aged friend, Ron. The trio of them worked together to prank Ron. To be honest, the ideas came from Fred and George, but Hazel did most of the thinking, making sure that it wasn't too overboard, and wouldn't physically hurt anyone or anything (the last thing they needed was for them to hurt their only owl, Errol). Slowly, Ron became slightly detached from Hazel.

Of course, being the only two girls in the house, Hazel and Ginny interacted a lot, and Ginny was always Hazel's partner in crime whenever she would prank Fred and George, and they would never actually find out who had pranked them.

The years passed, and one by one, the Weasley children began to depart for Hogwarts. First was Bill, then Charlie, and then Percy. Finally, came the year which Fred and George began their first year in Hogwarts. Hazel was constantly worrying about the Weasley twins, afraid that they might cause too much trouble in Hogwarts, but when she raised her worries, they laughed and said, "Then we'll try not to cause too much trouble till you come, then our trio will be complete!"

Before Fred and George boarded the Hogwarts Express, Hazel hugged both of them tightly and whispered so that only the two of them could hear her, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to constantly prank and annoy Ron." Then, she pulled back and allowed them to board the train, waving enthusiastically from the platform as the train gained speed, bringing the young witches and wizards to Hogwarts.

After getting used to not having the presence of her two favourite twins with her, Hazel's year passed really quickly, though she did not forget to send Christmas presents to the twins (both which were identical pranks that she made and compressed in a small box using rubber bands, springs, paper clips and tape). After summer break, her second year without the Weasley twins passed even faster, and before she knew it, it was summer break, and she and Ron had received their individual letters from Hogwarts:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hazel squealed in delight and hugged the nearest person to her, who happened to be Ginny. Ginny, unamused, complained, "Now I'm the only child left in the house while the rest go to Hogwarts!"

Molly Weasley chuckled and patted her youngest daughter, saying, "Don't worry, Ginny, you'll be going to Hogwarts only next year. Just wait for one more year."

Ginny grumbled a little, obviously impatient for the year to pass. Nonetheless, she congratulated Ron and Hazel on receiving their letters, and followed them to Diagon Alley to get their necessary stuff for their first year in Hogwarts. The trip to Diagon Alley and back wasn't all that eventful, though it was slightly awkward when Hazel withdrew her money from her vault (whose key was kept safely with Molly Weasley throughout the previous years) due to the difference in the amount of money the Potter vault and Weasley vault had.

And before she knew it, she was preparing to leave for Kings Cross Station.

**Thanks for reading! Also, I sincerely apologise for the long wait. **

**Anyways, please review! Constructive criticism is definitely accepted, but no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sohz, has anybody read the first chapter yet? I really want to get the feedback from you guys, my dear readers, so that I know what to improve on and what-nots.**

**Realises that I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter. *cough* **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's the owner of the Harry Potter universe! I'm just a not really copycat editing the plot and all with the insertion of my own characters ;) **

Hazel Lily Potter was awfully nervous about her first year in Hogwarts. To distract herself, she had read through, or skimmed through, the textbooks given, but still digested the information otherwise. She didn't have much interest in Herbology, but her conscience told her that Herbology and Potions were related in terms of the ingredients used in Potions, and had reluctantly skimmed through the Herbology textbook.

However, her textbooks weren't the only thing on her mind. Hazel constantly thought about her fraternal twin, Harry James Potter, or the Boy-Who-Lived. Mrs Weasley had told her about Harry when she was younger, but she would've figured it out otherwise; the name Harry Potter could be found in numerous articles, books and newspapers! Hazel wondered what Harry looked like, whether he knew that she existed, whether he would even acknowledge her existence. _Was he stuck-up with all the fame he has? Would he dislike her for having someone to share the spotlight with?_ These thoughts, however, filtered out of her mind the minute she stepped onto Platform 9 ¾.

Hazel chuckled at Fred and George's humorous conversation with Mrs Weasley, but then noticed a familiar looking boy approaching the group of Weasleys. He looked similar to what she saw in the mirror every morning, except for the hair and the eyes, but his face looked relatively similar to hers. When Hazel spotted a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, she realised who that boy was. "I'll see the rest of you lot at Hogwarts," she said quickly, to avoid any interaction with the boy, afraid that a meeting at that time would be too awkward. "Goodbye Mrs Weasley, Ginny!" Not waiting for their replies, she stepped through the borders and onto Platform 9 ¾. She was immediately greeted with the hustle and bustle of the Platform. Parents were sending off First Years and friends meeting up again after the summer holidays were chattering together. Swiftly avoiding Percy Weasley, who was with his friends, Hazel quickly loaded her larger luggage onto the train. Hazel didn't really like Percy. She found his pompous attitude ridiculous and annoying, and he was even a Prefect, giving him another subject to pour on and on about. Hazel boarded the Hogwarts Express with her small haversack, which stored only her uniform, a pouch of coins from the Potter vault, and a few pranks which she had created herself while Fred and George weren't around, and her wand in her front pocket of her jeans.

Alone, Hazel ventured into the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. Luckily for her, she quickly found one near the end of the train and settled inside it. Stretching on her tippy toes, Hazel put her bag on the top rack.

As the train started its journey to Hogwarts, the glass door of the compartment slid open, and a blonde boy with sharp features and an arrogant aura entered, two plump boys trailing behind him. Hazel raised one eyebrow at the blonde boy as he took a seat in front of her, one plump boy on his left and the other next to her. He couldn't just walk into her compartment without asking!

"Excuse me, you should've asked for permission before entering an occupied compartment," said a very miffed Hazel.

Ignoring her statement, the blonde boy said, "This is Crabbe and Goyle," pointing at each boy in turn, "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He had a very arrogant tone as he was introducing himself, putting emphasis on his last name, and stuck out his hand for a handshake. Hazel had heard stories about the Malfoy family from Mr Weasley. They were a Death Eater family, but Lucius Malfoy got away from Azkaban after claiming that he was under the Imperius Curse.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hazel said, "Unfortunately, I can't say that I'm pleased to meet you." She grasped his hand stiffly and shook it slightly. "I'm Hazel Potter."

At that, Draco Malfoy's eyebrows rose, nearly touching the hair line of his perfectly gelled-back blonde hair. "Hazel…Potter?" he inquired.

"Yes, Hazel Potter," scoffed Hazel, tugging her hand out of his grasp. "Why, do you have a problem with my name?"

Malfoy snorted and sneered. "As far as I know, there is only _one_ Potter, and that is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

No longer able to resist the undying urge, Hazel rolled her eyes and shot back, "It's not really surprising that you don't know about me, seeing that you apparently don't even have a decent sized capacity of knowledge to know what manners are."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in her direction, and he motioned to Goyle, who was sitting next to her. Before Hazel could even register what the motion meant, she was thrown out of the compartment, unsteadily trying to regain her balance, only to have her bag thrown at her. Glaring at Malfoy, who was laughing menacingly with his buffoons, she fished one of her prank projects and threw it into the compartment which was previously hers just as Goyle was closing the door. The thin object made it through the door before Goyle could close it, and Hazel jumped in victory. Malfoy sceptically picked up the object, and raised an eyebrow at Hazel, obviously thinking that she had tried to throw the object at him and failed. With a smirk, Hazel counted down from five on her fingers, mouthing, "Five – four – three – two – one!" On cue, her prank project split open, and mini capsules flew out of it in random directions, some hitting Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and some hitting the interior of the compartment. The capsules released a yellow coloured gas upon impact, and Hazel knew that the entire compartment, and its occupants, would be smelling like something you found in a toilet bowl once you did your business.

Hazel heard Malfoy and his goons cursing and swearing inside the compartment, and quickly escaped down the train, luckily finding a compartment which was occupied by Fred, George, and their friend, Lee Jordan.

Hazel knocked on the compartment door to get their attention. Unfortunately, her knock went unheard. Sighing, Hazel took out a ball from her bag, quietly opened the compartment door, and threw it in, closing the door and hiding against the wall next to the compartment door. Hearing the shouts from inside the compartment, she knew that her prank worked. It was one of her simpler projects, springing out a punching glove once someone triggered a hidden button on it. Someone obviously had held it too close to their face.

Fred stuck his head out of the compartment, looking around for the person who pranked them. It was rare that the Weasley twins were pranked! When he spotted Hazel silently giggling, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the compartment, tickling her in revenge. George had caught on and joined in the tickling, while Lee Jordan stood at the side, surveying the situation in front of him and wondering who the girl was.

Once Fred and George had finished tickling her, an old witch came down the corridor, pushing a cart full of sweets. Hazel quickly stood up and exited the compartment, buying some of every sweet with her money, and returned to the compartment with more than an armful of sweets, piling them on one of the seats. "Take this as an apology for pranking you," she said sheepishly.

George ruffled her hair and said, "Thanks for the sweets, Hazel – "

" – but that was one wicked prank of yours," completed Fred. "You didn't tell us – "

" – that you were creating your own pranks!" butted in George.

"Wait, who is she?" asked Lee.

Hazel flushed slightly at her rudeness for pranking someone whom she didn't know very well. "I apologise for not introducing myself before pranking you. I'm Hazel Potter, nice to meet you, Lee Jordan. I've heard a lot about you from Fred and George."

Lee Jordan stared at her face, then at the Weasley twins. "So your sort of sister is a Potter?"

Fred and George nodded identically.

"She even – " started Fred.

" – looks like a Weasley!" finished George.

"Red hair?" inquired Fred.

"Check!" confirmed George.

"Blue eyes?"

"Um…" George grabbed hold of Hazel, who squealed and tried to get away, and observed her irises. "Blue eyes, not check. She has brown eyes."

Hazel pushed George off of her and turned to Lee Jordan. "I'll let you digest that bit of information first," she said, grabbing her bag and standing up. "I'll be walking along the corridors, trying to find your younger brother, or possibly my a-few-minutes-older-than-me brother." Hazel pushed the compartment door open and stepped out. "See you at Hogwarts," she said and waved, because starting down the train.

In all honesty, what Hazel really wanted to do was to find her brother somewhere in the train. He most likely would be that dark-haired boy at the train station, and he most likely wouldn't know that he had a sister, seeing that he had been living with her mother's sister's family, or so she had heard from Mrs Weasley.

Somewhere along the train, Hazel heard some call her last name. It didn't take her long to find out the source of the call, and realised that _she_ wasn't the one being called.

"You again?" she said exasperatedly.

**I know. Suck-ish ending. I ****_was_**** trying to end with a cliffhanger, but oh well. I hope it got you hanging anyways ;) **

**By the way, please, please, ****_please_**** Review! I want to know whether you're reading, and I don't mind any constructive criticism, especially since this is like the second time I'm editing the story (is it?). **

**Aaaanyways, thanks for reading, and remember to click that Review button down there! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Short notice: from now on, underlined portions are taken directly from the books.**

**Before the Disclaimer, lemme give a reply to ****_Cheorkee rememberer gamer98_****:**

Thanks for your review! Yes, I deleted the rest of the chapters, because they would clash with the edited story, and they would also make the story a little messy. I'm doing a rewrite basically because I realised that I wouldn't be able to follow the summary.

**Now, this addresses all my readers: **

This is a little early to say, and it is a spoiler, but I wanted to use Hazel in conjunction with Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. And, in order for Hazel to know about Sirius Black being innocent, she'd also have to know about Peter Pettigrew being alive, and in order for her to know that Peter Pettigrew is alive, she'd need the Marauders Map, and in order for her to have the Marauders Map, she'd need to know the Weasley twins, who had the Marauders Map since their first year, and in order for her to know the Weasley twins, she'd obviously have to have some relations with the Weasleys, thus leading to the fact that she is "adopted" by the Weasleys. *deep breath* I'm done.

**By the way, this chapter holds some foreshadowing to what I just said^**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of Harry Potter. Just inserting my own characters **

_"__You again?" she said exasperatedly._

Hazel Potter was once again faced with Draco Malfoy, the prat who got her thrown out of her own compartment.

She heard a scoff from Malfoy, and resisted the urge to lob another of her pranks at him. "Maybe you'll lose your 'Potter' pretence when you see the – "

"Hello, brother dear," interrupted Hazel, pushing past Malfoy and his goons to step into the compartment, seeing the boy bearing the lightning-shaped scar but not noticing the other occupant. She then turned to Malfoy and said, "I do hope that you're not going to throw the Boy-Who-Lived out of his own compartment, seeing that you've already done so to his sister. You now have your own compartment, I believe that was my previous compartment, unless you happened to donate it to someone else and are now scavenging for an empty compartment, but that's quite unlikely."

A pink tinge crept up Malfoy's neck, and he growled, "Malfoys do not _scavenge_."

Hazel shrugged, but was pushed to one side, and unceremoniously landed on the other occupant, who happened to be the youngest male Weasley.

"Oh, hello, Ronald," she said pleasantly, sneakily taking out a small object from her bag.

Malfoy turned back to Harry Potter, who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think that I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Hazel felt a swell of pride for her brother. He definitely had a good personality.

The pink tinge spread from Malfoy's neck to his cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents." At this, Hazel jumped up and but resisted the urge to engage in a physical fight with Malfoy, the little object held tightly in her right fist. No one insulted her family. "They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"Ron, don't – " tried Hazel.

"Say that again," he said.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry. Hazel narrowed her eyes at Malfoy, and rubbed the object between her fingers, and Malfoy looked at her cautiously. He definitely knew that she was capable of throwing another prank at him.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Hazel tried to restrain Ron, whom she knew loved his food, but to no avail. Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once, though not before Hazel lobbed the object at Malfoy.

Hazel then picked up Scabbers gently, checking for any injuries, though frowning slightly when she noticed that it was missing a toe from his right paw, but decided that it must have gotten cut off in the past, before passing it back to its owner. Just then, a bushy-haired girl entered the compartment.

"What _has _been going on?" she asked, and Hazel noted that her voice slight bossy. As the new girl surveyed the compartment, Hazel realised that sweets littered the compartment. It reminded her off the argument they just had with Malfoy, and she started laughing. The other three stared at her like she was insane.

**[A/N: Yeah, skipping the "Scabbers fell asleep" part.]**

"Sorry," she said, "it's just that Malfoy is going to experience some hair problems at the moment." She then explained that the prank was actually just a piece of plastic tied close with holes made by needles that had glue. When she squeezed the bag, the glue would come out. It would stick to Malfoy's perfectly gelled-back hair, and the glue wouldn't be able to come off unless it was washed with water, which means that Malfoy would have to wash off his gel too, and his hair wouldn't be in its perfect condition by the time they reached Hogwarts if he didn't have some gel with him. It would also be a plus if the bag had burst from being lobbed at someone's head.

Ron chuckled and said, "Hazel, and all these times I thought you were ignoring me. Turns out that Fred and George have influenced you too much."

Hazel shrugged. "Your loss for not including yourself in our pranks. I was quite bored back at the Burrow, so I decided to use some materials to make pranks."

"Wait," said Harry, "Ron, you know her? Why was she calling me 'brother', and who is she?"

Hazel snorted and said, "Well, it seems that the Dursleys never told you about me, but they wouldn't know, because from what the Weasleys told me, our parents didn't tell anyone past our godfathers. Apparently we have different godfathers despite us being fraternal twins." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyways, I'm Hazel Lily Potter, your fraternal twin sister, and apparently born a few minutes after you. Nobody knew about me until Voldemort – " the girl and Ron gasped and Hazel rolled her eyes " – attacked our family, which we both survived from. The Weasleys are now my adoptive family."

Remembering the girl, she stuck out a hand to shake hers, and said, "I realised that we haven't introduced each other yet. Now you know me, nice to meet you." The girl took her hand and shook it, saying, "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you too."

When she turned back to look at the boys, she realised that Harry was telling Ron about his earlier encounter with Malfoy in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione, obviously just remembering that she was in the compartment. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put you robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there." She must have then remembered that the compartment seemed pretty messed up, and said, "You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change? That includes you, Hazel." Hazel shrugged and grabbed her bag, slinking out of the compartment before any other conversations started, saying that she may or may not be coming back later.

Hazel quickly changed in one of the toilets at the end of the train, when she heard a voice echo through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' times. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Hazel felt a jumble of nerves within her, and resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement. However, five minutes was definitely not enough to go back to Harry's compartment with the crowd that was streaming out of their compartments to occupy the corridor. The train slowed down and stopped, allowing the students to alight the train and onto the platform at Hogsmeade. Following the crowd, Hazel thrust her bag into an empty compartment, trusting whoever was moving the luggage to bring her belongings to wherever she was going to end up.

When she stepped out of the train, Hazel hugged her cloak closer to her body, trying to hide away from the cold night air. Then, she heard a gruff voice say: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" It was Rubeus Hagrid, Keepers of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, whom she had heard a little about from Fred and George.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was eerily quiet, and dark on either side of Hazel.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and toweres.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Unfortunately, Hazel had to sit with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, all who had started splashing her with the water, but stopped as soon as Hagrid started talking.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, glisind across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

Hazel ignored whatever was happening around her as they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times of the castle door.

**Okay, I know this chapter was full of scenes taken from the book itself. Don't worry! There will be chapters where the scenes are not from the books!**

**Thanks for reading, and please reviewww!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_RavenclawOlympian23_****: **Hey there, thanks for the review! I love your enthusiasm. 3 Don't worry, I'll try to update at least 4 times a month, if not, then 2-3 times a month, depending on school :-)

**_Cheorkee rememberer gamer98_****: **Well, I haven't read that… till you mentioned it. I looked it up, and it seemed rather…displeasing to the eyes XD No offence to the writer though, but maybe the writer should find better editors or beta-readers. I may not attempt to write a story whereby the characters read their lines from that story, lest I upset the writer (let's be peaceful, shall we?). Thanks for the review and remarks!

**Quick reminder: Underlined portions are taken DIRECTLY from the book.**

**Disclaimer: Am not owning the Harry Potter franchise. **

Hazel stared at the woman who stood behind the doors. She was…an interesting character from a first look. She had a rather stern face, which instilled an intimidated feeling in Hazel, yet she felt that this woman could be as motherly as Mrs Weasley.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. Hazel now shifted her stare to the Entrance Hall. It was huge – gigantic – enormous – ginormous! It was definitely much larger than the Burrow, and possible could fit the entire Burrow inside, plus the lawn and resident gnomes.

Professor McGonagall led the first-years through the Entrance Hall and into an empty chamber, but not before passing by a door which, judging from the voices, must be where the rest of the students had gathered at.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes drifted off somewhere before she finished her speech.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Hazel took a deep breath. _The Sorting Ceremony is going to be in front of the entire school! _She thought frantically. _I hope I don't get a panic attack…. But I don't _get_ panic attacks anyways, so that's out of the question._

She shifted her robes slightly out of nervousness, even though she knew that there wasn't anything she do about the condition of her robes and her hair. Sighing, Hazel wringed as much of the water from her robes and hair as possible. This was not how she thought her first day at Hogwarts would be like.

She heard Harry, who still seemed to be shocked at the reality of having a twin sister, ask Ron: "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Hazel snorted, and both Ron and Harry looked at her. Fred and George had told her how they had been Sorted the moment the two of them got a chance to write her a letter, which was rather haphazard since the twins kept fighting over the quill, leaving several stray lines and splotches of ink across the parchment. What she got out of the letter was that there had most certainly _not_ been a test that injured barely eleven-year-old children. However, Fred and George didn't go into the details of the actual Sorting except for the fact that a Hat was placed over their heads.

Hazel shook her head at Ron and Harry. Trust the twins to freak Ron out.

Next to them, Hermione Granger was muttering spells from the Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks. She seemed to be the studious type.

Suddenly, ghosts appeared through the back wall. The first-years gasped, and Hazel gaped at them. She had never seen ghosts before. It was….fascinating. Several of them engaged in conversation before Professor McGonagall returned and snapped, "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Hazel squeezed through the crowd of students in order to get a place in the line, but was unfortunately pushed to the back. She huffed, slightly miffed that Ron hadn't helped her at all, and her twin still seemed to be ignoring her, possibly forgetting that he had a twin. Seeing Ron chatting with Harry, she rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if he didn't see a Potter before. She was a Potter. What made Harry so different from her? He was a boy; Ron was a boy. The only difference is the abnormal lightning-shaped scar on her forehead. Sure, he's the Boy-Who-Lived, but Ron had been Hazel's friend for nearly 10 years already!

Engrossed in her thoughts, Hazel barely noticed the line moving. Breaking out of her train of thoughts, she shuffled after the line of students into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was magnificent, lit by thousands of floating candles. There were four long tables, which must be the House tables. The teachers' table was at the top of the Hall. Professor McGonagall led the first-year students up here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Hazel watched Professor McGonagall intently as she placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. Her eyes widened as she saw the pointed wizard's hat on it. _That must be the Sorting Hat_, she thought.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. Hazel stared in amazement as the hat began to sing. However, she barely heard the words of the song that the Sorting Hat was singing, too fixated on the "mouth" of the hat. Privately, she wondered how the Sorting Hat had a "mouth" at all.

The song ended with applause ringing throughout the Hall. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

And the Sorting began.

Hazel didn't pay much attention to the names of the people being called up to be Sorted, and instead stared curiously at the Hat, getting slightly shocked whenever it shouted out the House which each student was being Sorted into. She barely even registered the fact that Hermione Granger had been Sorted into Gryffindor. It was then that she noticed Fred and George looking at her. She sent them a smile to assure them that she was not nervous.

"Potter, Harry!"

Hazel gave a start as she heard her twin being called forward, shocked halfway to Australia when she heard the name Potter.

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Must be kind of nerve-wracking to have the entire Hall staring at you as if you were some rare species of Pegasus they had never seen before.

The Sorting Hat seemed to have a conversation with Harry, but a while later, it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

There were whoops from the Gryffindor table as he made his way there, and Fred and George, typically making a ruckus, were yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Hazel took a deep breath and let it out. She had better ready herself for the mutterings that would fill the Hall again.

"Potter, Hazel!"

Mutterings immediately broke out in the hall as Hazel made her way to the Sorting Hat, hands trembling and butterflies flying in her stomach. The hat dropped over her eyes, and the first thing she heard was resounding laughter in her head.

_What? _

"Another Potter," said the voice which Hazel now realised was the Sorting Hat's. "Never have I met such a bunch of difficult people to Sort. Hmm. Let's see…You have intelligence…making your own pranks? You seem have been living with the Weasley twins, then. Hmm. I see bravery in you. I don't detect any cunningness in you, though there is a little bit of ambition in you…hmm…difficult indeed."

Hazel tapped her foot impatiently. _Hurry up and Sort me!_

"Impatient, are you? Well then….better be GRYFFINDOR!"

There was silence as the Hat was removed from Hazel's head and she slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table. Then, Fred and George whooped loudly, and a round of applause sounded. They looped their arms around her the moment she reached the table, practically pushing her into a seat.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Hazel!" they chimed together.

**This is probably not a really well done chapter, because I was rushing and all. Sorry for the lack of quality for this one!**

**On another note, I'll be away for about 2 weeks or so because of exams (nuuuu!) so you should only expect an update in, yeah, 2 weeks or so.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
